<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAVE OF PASSING THOUGHTS by webhead3019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932155">WAVE OF PASSING THOUGHTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019'>webhead3019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENTROPY: A Parody of Morale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WAVE OF PASSING THOUGHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WAVE OF PASSING THOUGHTS<br/>(regarding IDEAL NEW WORLD)</p><p>"Truth is so obscure in these times, and falsehood so established, that, unless we love the truth, we cannot know it." —Blaise Pascal</p><p>[24 HOURS PRIOR TO THE ATTACK ON NONA TOWER]</p><p>In some ways, Choe Gu Sung is the only friend Shogo Makishima has. Choe and Shogo work hand-in-hand, as twisted apostolate and unchallenged hacker. Somehow, Choe remains the sole protege who never failed Shogo, or at least displayed enough promise to live and not tell. Shogo is a puppeteer at his most prideful, but he has no qualms about cutting strings.</p><p>Choe studied Shogo intensely as the man cut a tomato in two with his short razor. What a curious man, Choe imagines as Shogo proceeded with a sip of fine red wine. Shogo is as pale as a ghost; His hair is a distinct white resulting from Marie Antoinette Syndrome and his eyes, a discolored amber for reasons unknown.</p><p>Yet Makishima is a humbly beautiful man, but fool yourself not. Deep inside, Makishima houses an unmatched cruelty, yet feels no line between that of light or dark. Shogo is simply the truest form of self. As a rejected child of Sybil, its poster antagonist thick and thin, Shogo is someone who has found liberation and wishes to instill in all the following of suit.</p><p>Choe turns to the window, but opts not to look down. The penthouse apartment just about overlooks the heavens to the point of being enveloped by brewing storm clouds, and storm it will. Shinjuku-ward’s metropolitan skyline made Choe more than a bit queasy. As mentally unhinged as he is most assuredly, Choe felt that if he could be that high in the sky with anyone, it would have to be Shogo.</p><p>Despite his time allotted for the Korean military, Choe’s penchant has always been sabotage and cyber warfare. Choe was not much for the faint-of-heart business that Makishima and company so crave. Perhaps that is why Makishima has kept him alive as long as he has, unlike the vast majority of his followers-by-proxy.</p><p>Despite a philosophical difference on advances in tech and a visible contrast in moral compass, Choe never outdid himself. Choe was the nearest to Makishima in terms of social motive and his loyalty to that man knew no bounds. Choe didn’t want to imagine a life where he hadn’t met Makishima. So long as Sybil governs, it is a suppressive reality best preserved in that of dystopian literature.</p><p>Neither Shogo nor Choe could have properly afforded the rent of the sky-rise, at least on a legal standpoint, but obtain the space they did nevertheless. Thanks to the hotel’s dependency on A.I. and Shogo’s disposition as a Criminally Asymptomatic individual, overriding the security failsafe was of no cost to the duo. This is but a temporary fix, for Shogo is presently on the lam after his big reveal to the Public Safety Bureau, much to the protest of Choe. After years of being a ghost with no leads or if he was even real, Makishima has finally placed himself on Sybil’s radar.</p><p>Before her very eyes, Shogo made sure to bring about this revelation by brutally murdering aspiring Inspector Akane Tsunemori's close friend Yuki Funahara, about 3 weeks back and in cold blood. As if that wasn’t enough for the police to work with, there is also the newfound realization that a man can conceivably keep a crystal clear hue at all times. Choe continued his analysis of Makishima from the safety of their reflection.</p><p>Despite this change of scenery, Choe didn’t fathom Shogo would care if he hadn’t already caught onto his staring. There is always something bigger at play in Shogo Makishima’s head, for him to be concerned with such trifling matters. Makishima has likely been a genius longer than he cares to remember. Choe didn’t try to pry at Makishima’s roots too much, since Shogo is more into the here and now.</p><p>Before Choe could further decipher him, Makishima turned his attention with the slightest of gazes. Makishima comically remarks, “And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee.” Of course, Choe thought. It was just like Shogo to recite the original and unabridged passage “Beyond Good and Evil, Aphorism 146”. especially by such a cultural critic as Friedrich Nietzche.</p><p>Choe wittily replied, “For years I have been mourning and not for my dead. It is for this boy for whatever corner in my heart died when his childhood slid out of my arms.” Gibson. Shogo grins smugly and retained an unparalleled sense of calm. Choe was roughly 15 years Shogo’s elder, but he felt as though he owed a fair deal of his wizardry to the latter.</p><p>Choe felt the queue to leave as he read the masquerading expression on Shogo’s face. Shogo was an elusive one, but Choe has been around the man long enough to know his place. Without so much as a word, Choe’s gleaming orangish coding contacts refracted off the window as he turned to exit the room. Gu-Sung didn’t have to worry about straying too far.</p><p>Up until now, Shogo has gone to great lengths to obscure Gu-Sung’s identity. Besides, Choe is far too removed from the action to be sought after in the same way as Shogo currently. If his unethical activities never cloud his emotions, then Sybil has nothing to judge the criminally asymptomatic Shogo with. Only a fool would replace the judicial system with brain scanners which function as judge, jury, and executioner, Makishima cringed.</p><p>The combined aroma of fresh cut tomatoes and fertilized wine grapes has not quite yet aerated the stench of the previous tenant’s carcass. The unfortunate soul is presently disintegrating in a tub as a highly acidic resin’s aftereffect, the material not unlike the one used in the Specimen murders Shogo also played a hand in. Albeit that time he had participated from a mere observant’s distance.</p><p>Shogo is deciding whether or not, he intends to reread one of his personal favorites, Foucault's "Naissance de la Prison". Since he is alone to dine anyway, Shogo retrieves the novel just to enjoy something as wholesome as holding a physical paper novel. Everything was digital now, much to Shogo’s distaste. Choe Gu-Sung, while older, preferred newer age things and was well rounded in all things having to do with technology.</p><p>Shogo's copy of the French work was kept in her original format, French and all. Shogo was fluent in several languages including Korean which Choe sometimes used rather than the standard Japanese. Choe's last name was actually pronounced Gu-Seong, since names are spelled differently in South Korea than they are in Japan. Choe went by the Japanese variant, since the genius hacker operates primarily in Japan now ever since his country’s Civil War.</p><p>Shogo still hadn't touched the tomato lying on his dinner plate, nor had he taken a second sip from his wine, ever the diner. Choe had a bit, and he was more of a drinker than Shogo. Choe's meal consisted of steak, which Shogo didn't care much for. Choe was sure to drink a little less than his usual. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day. The day of a reckoning, so it would seem.</p><p>Even though Shogo considered taking up the book next, he didn’t think he would actually take any of the words in. In full thinking mode, Shogo was deeply lost in the confines of his racing mind. And now we cut to Shogo’s full, unsullied train of thought.</p><p>["The Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, the political center of Japan, holder to the Criminal Investigations Department. It is but a faction of the conglomerate that is law enforcement... a global epidemic. What a pitiful thing really, you cannot help but bring to mind a series of questions. What is the preferred viewpoint on law and order? What is Sybil trying to keep us safe from? Is it for our best interests? To slave us to a machine that tells us how we act or how we shouldn't? As if our acts do not bring justice to the meaning of oneself? We are but electric sheep, no different than the dystopia that the great Philip K. Dick predicted. This system is draconian and illiberal by default."]</p><p>Shogo stared at his meal blankly. The man didn't feel all that hungry, as much as he loved his tomatoes. Still, he had to eat sooner than later, a good nutritional meal to balance out Shogo’s nightly average of 3 hours. Shogo didn’t need much, for there was more to him than meets the eye. Shogo continued on with his silent mockery.</p><p>["If our Crime Coefficients rise, a piece of metal will do the trick. This overuse of technology has simplified the human race and made them inferior. Now the sheep blindly follow a machine with the intent of wiping them off the face of the Earth, should they choose to rage against it. All I really want is to go back to the old days. No matter how far Sybil goes to continue masquerading themselves, the blissful zeitgeist people are led to believe, is in fact a lie. I want a society that is not defined by our punishment for being unique. Rather I prefer that we are defined for our uniquity not being punished. At best, the world Sybil has created is incredibly harsh and cunning... as it is nauseating and bland. It sickens me to see how many blind sets of eyes are overlapped by the false veil that is serenity."]</p><p>Makishima felt more joyed than he had in a long while, just the notion that Sybil would fall made him almost smile. Makishima also had someone in mind, this Shinya Kougami... Can I turn him? Kougami’s a hard read. Nevertheless, Shinya had something in him, Shogo knew that much. Shogo had nearly completely forgotten about Sasayama, he was only one out of so many.</p><p>["I am not one of those people, to follow such an establishment. To me that would be foolish and degrading. We can only reach out and grasp the true potential of our souls when we give in to our most daring desires. I wish to create a new world that shines light and exposes the monster or man hiding within the shadows. In order to achieve my undying dream, I must undermine this society at its base. I know exactly where this base is. It wasn't hard to find out to be quite frank. All I needed to take were the necessary steps and careful planning. Twenty floors below the ground level, an underground facility, hidden off the books in plain view. It is within the subterranean levels of the Ministry’s HQ, NONA Tower."]</p><p>Sasayama was the fifth and final victim of the first Specimen Case. When Kougami found Sasayama’s body in such a ghastly manner, he had sworn revenge. It wasn’t until now that any of this could come to fruition, but Makishima had set up their encounter 3 years in the making. The discovery would not have transpired without that one cryptic clue left behind in the file by Sasayama shortly prior to his death.</p><p>["Being born criminally asymptomatic helped all the more. This trump I have up my sleeve can offset Sybil and everything they’ve strived for. There is mention of my records. My history is as crystal clear as my hue. No one even knows who I am or from where I hail. I have chosen to remain hidden from the world, because of this disorder. This way I can continue giving in to whatsoever my heart desires. That is my will, primal and carefree. How it grieves me to say, this will not be the case much longer. To not be defined by the Sybil-appointed Dominator is both a blessing and a curse, though it has helped weld a realization deep within myself."]</p><p>Shogo brought forth his prized razor blade, stroking the carved wood on the hilt, before turning its attention to the tomato. Shogo stroked the tip along the exterior of the spherical fruit and pressed inward. Juice poured out as he dragged the knife smoothly back towards him, dissecting the tomato once more all the way through. He was quartering the fruit for official consumption.</p><p>["I must become the innovator, the preacher of the new world I will surely find beyond the ashes of the old one. I will deteriorate this despotic infrastructure as I squeeze it's heart dry of what makes it beat evermore. I will pave the streets of the blood that will ensue. I will show the world what they have been missing out on, having lived sensitized, null lives. There is only one attraction I am desperately in love with, and that is the game that is life. I have no room to love anything else."]</p><p>Makishima stabbed his fork through the final slice. Makishima did so with a light motion, so the juice didn't squirt out anymore after being perfectly cleaved in two. It was all Makishima needed, he was every bit as different from the rest of the crowd as he claimed to be. How can Sybil ever manage to judge someone who can’t be judged nor swayed?</p><p>["I may be misanthropic about how others live life or lack thereof, though never to life as it truly is. After all, I am its greatest player. Unless it is absolutely necessary, never have I been one to prefer sitting out. That being said, there is a reason for the times when I do watch from afar. I like to take note, to expand on my way of thinking. I want to see the naked splendor of the human soul and see for myself, if it is truly worthwhile as I am led to believe. There is so much mischief I have yet to experience, and I relish in pride that my aspirations are at last set and going to motion. Say, Sybil System. Are you prepared to embrace a world so drastically different from your own objectionably impassioned making?"]</p><p>Taking pride in his own thoughts, Makishima smiled happily. It was a calculating, sardonic smile that stretched wide. Makishima topped the tomato he had just finished with a quick swig of red wine, before hoisting himself off the seat effortlessly. Makishima pushed the chair in politely and wiped his lips with the handkerchief despite there being no such mess whatsoever.</p><p>Makishima walked over to the glass window with a beautiful view overlooking a vastness of the shiny, bustling metropolis below. Makishima watched as people the size of ants scurried across the busy streets and the blur of what was surely a police cruiser chased another car along an intersection. Makishima broke the silence, concluding with a cryptic condemnation, "Farewell, dear Sybil. You no longer have a role to play in our game."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>